


Thunderstorm

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10 years after Nekoma vs Nohebi game, District Attorney!Daishou, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pharmaceutical Engineering!Kuroo, Post-Canon, mentioned - Bokuaka, mentioned - IwaKen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms aren't that bad if you bump into the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/gifts).



> Today is my bro bday! The Bokuto of my Kuroo! The ketchup of my french fries! The condensed milk of my brigadeiro! The bro of the bros [@Monokurooneko](http://monokurooneko.tumblr.com/) !  
> Love you, bro! Happy bday!

It was raining season in Japan and a thunderstorm was getting near Tokyo. People were rushing to go home so they can shelter themselves, the thunders could be heard by distance and the rain had start pouring a few minutes ago. The news on TV was asking to everyone to stay inside and a few parts of the city were already under alarm. It would be a hell of a night.

Running in the middle of the people who were trying to get to the station was a tall man, soaked greenish hair stuck in his face. He was well dressed, as he was in a date or something, but the strong rain had taken off all the glam of his look. And all the peace of his features too, since his face had a worried and scared expression, his shoulders were tensed and he would shrink at every thunder noise in the distance. It wasn’t difficult to see that, yes, Daishou was terrified of thunderstorms and that he hates himself for decide to go shopping in this afternoon. 

He honestly has no idea to where he is running, he was trying to get to the station, but the desperation took out his ability of thinking right. He was so blindly running that he didn’t saw the person walking out the store at his left and before he could realize, he had crashed against someone. He would have fall in the ground if a strong and long arm hadn’t laced him by his waist and held him in place.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!! “, Daishou started to apologize, trying to calm himself.

“ Hey, slow down, it’s okay. It’s not the first time you bump into me, anyway. “ Said the stranger, or not stranger at all since Daishou knows this voice pretty well. And lifting his eyes he confirmed that, of all the people in the world, he had bumped onto Kuroo Tetsurou, “ Oh no, not you.” The smaller man rolls his eyes.

“ That’s it? Where is the ‘Thank you, Kuroo, for not letting me crash on the ground with my skinny butt?’”, the raven haired man asks while arching one of his eyebrows. “First of all…!”, Daishou begins, but a loud thunder makes him gasp and hide, against his will, in the taller’s body. He feels Kuroo adjusting his arm around his slender frame, holding him tightly against his chest so Daishou could hide properly.

“There you go… It’s okay, I’ve got you.”, Kuroo’s tone was soft and warm and Daishou couldn’t help but blush, his grip in the other’s shirt getting strong, “ You should go home and change, you’re soaked and the thunderstorm will crash soon.”, Kuroo continues as Daishou hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah….”, was the answer the older could gave, still trembling because of the sound, and when another one resounded in the sky he only managed to whimper against the other man’s neck. “ Ok, let’s go to my house, its a couple blocks down the street. C’mon. “, Kuroo said and Daishou manage to nod, not trusting his own voice and not wanting to let Kuroo go, because Kuroo feels like safety as much as the greenish haired man didn’t like to admit.

Kuroo gave the smaller man a few moments to him to calm down and then they finish the contact. But not for too long, since Kuroo wrapped his arm around Daishou’s waist when they were side by side so the older would be under the umbrella too. Umbrella that Daishou hadn’t noticed until this moment. They walked like this in the sidewalk, Kuroo leading while Daishou was trying to control himself and stop blushing. It have almost ten years since the last time he and Kuroo had saw each other and by this time Daishou was expecting that his crush in the stray cat would have passed. But nope, not a single bit. Kuroo still makes his heart flutter and have him so close was making his head spin.

Before Daishou could realize, they were in front of and apartment building and Kuroo was opening the door to him to enter de atrium. It was cold inside, or was just the fact that now he was aware of how soaked he was. Kuroo was shaking his umbrella under the awning outside to get rid of the drops before close it. Another thunder startled the former snake captain and his body act on his own, finishing the distance between the two of them until he could hold the other’s sleeve between his fingers.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now, alright? Let’s go upstairs so you can take a hot shower. “, Kuroo smiles at him and he just nods, biting his lips after. He wants to thanks the taller for bringing him here, but he doesn’t know how to do this without being awkward or rude. Kuroo hold him by the hand, walking to the elevator. Kuroo lives in one of the last floors of the building, in a small one bedroom apartment that was, to Daishou shock, extremely clean. “What is with that face?”, Kuroo asks as he took of his shoes and walk to the small kitchen.

“How can your apartment be so clean?”, Daishou asks, taking off his shoes as well but staying in the genkan to not drip water in the younger’s floor. “I don’t know what image you have of me, but I’m not messy.”, Kuroo says, passing to the other door that Daishou suppose is the bathroom, “You can get in, Daishou, I’ll not bite you if you don’t ask me to.”

“I-It’s not this! “, Daishou exclaims, trying hard to not blush, “I just don’t want to get your floor all wet.”, He explains, but enter in the apartment, not wanting to Kuroo to coming to see him and find him as a red mess. “It’s just water.”, Kuroo answer and the greenish haired man sighs, taking a look at his old rival’s place. It was really clean, the small living room had a couch and a tv, tons of video games in the hack under the television, a small table over a fluffy carpet that Daishou keep distance of. In the wall, above the couch, was a pinboard with a lot of pictures pinned there. He knew some of them, like the old Nekoma team, or the former captain and setter from Fukurodani. “Kozume got married?!”, Daishou exclaims in shock, looking dumbfounded to the picture where the small pudding head was in the altar with a taller spiked hair man, “AND IT WASN’T WITH YOU?!”

He could hear Kuroo guffaws that ridiculous laugh of him in the bathroom, “We never had this kind of relationship.”, Kuroo said as he walks out the bathroom. “Bullshit. It’s impossible, you two looked like a old married couple.”, Daishou says still in shock, watching the taller enter in his bedroom. “We are best friends and just that. He’s married with Iwaizumi since last year, they met at college overseas.”, Kuroo explains as he opens his closet. 

“What? Will you say that Fukurodani’s ex captain and setter aren’t together too?”, Daishou asks, turning around to look to the pinboard, and it have a lot of pictures of Bokuto and Akaashi there. “Oh no, they are together… I mean, sort of. Since Bokuto can’t coming out of the closet yet because of his career, he and Akaashi have this kind of we-are-dating-but-not-really relationship.”, Kuroo explains, walking to the living room with a change of clothes and a towel in his hands, extending them to the older, “Go shower, I don’t want you to get a cold.”

“Oh, thanks.”, Daishou blushes faintly, taking the clothes and walking to the bathroom, thinking about Bokuto and Akaashi relationship and how hard it must be. But then the realization hits him and he turns to look at the raven man, “And you? Are you with someone?”, as much as he don’t want to know the answer, he needs to. “Nope.”, Kuroo answers simply, smiling at him before walking back to his bedroom. Daishou didn’t want to admit how relieved he felt, but he did. Not that he would stand any chance to have something with Kuroo, not after all this years. He shouldn’t have come with the taller, because now he’s digging up feelings he had sworn to forget.

He took a hot shower, cleaning himself before soak in the hot water in the ofuro that Kuroo had filled before, thanking the other mentally because he was feeling like even his bones were cold and now he was getting really warm. He stayed there for a while before decide to get up, drying himself and putting on the clothes that Kuroo had lent him. Sweatpants, t-shirt, a hoodie and socks, the ten centimeters between them, and the fact that Kuroo is broader than him, make the clothes be a little baggy, but it was alright. They smelled like laundry soap, a soft and cozy scent, and a little bit like Kuroo himself, probably because of the fragrance of the wardrobe.

“Kuroo, where can I hang the towel?”, He asks as he steps out the bathroom, looking around to search for the taller man. “You can hang it in the bathroom, I’ll take it out later.”, the answer comes from the kitchen, and Daishou did what he was told before walking up to there. “Is that… A piercing?”, the smaller man asks slowly as he looks to the younger’s ear and Kuroo turns to face him. It wasn’t just one piercing, it was a lot of them. In a quick glance Daishou could count one in the middle of the other’s lip, one in his septum and a lot of them in his ears, “….. what….?”, he blinks slowly and Kuroo laughs at him.

“Why are you so shocked?”, the raven haired man asks while laughing, turning back to the stove. “Because… You have piercings! Where do they come from?! And you’re also wearing glasses! Kuroo, what in earth?!”, he squeaks and the answer he got was more and more laughs, “Stop laughing at me!”, he pouts.

“I’m sorry!”, Kuroo says, still trying to stop laughing, “ I can’t use my piercings in the lab, so I take them out before I go to work, that’s why you haven’t see them before. And also, I always wore glasses, my vision is awful. There you go. Do I need to explain the tattoos too?”, he smirks and Daishou blushes. “You have tattoos?! Did you grow up to become a delinquent? Do you have a motorcycle too??”, the greenish haired man asks with a frown, trying to get himself together after all those new facts about the other. Facts that make him even hotter, which make Daishou whishes he was dead.

“For your information, I’m a scientist. And yes, I have tattoos…. And a motorcycle.”, Kuroo smiles at him. “You… I don’t even know from where to start.”, Daishou mumbles, trying to control the heat he was feeling, “You’re a scientist? I thought you would try to become a professional player.”, as much as it hurts his pride, Kuroo had always been a hell of a player, it’s surprising that he had gave up on being in the court.

“Yeah, it was the plan, but then I fell in love with pharmaceutical engineering and well, here I am, finishing my doctorate degree and working in a lab.”, the dark haired one smiles, moving to the fridge and Daishou could see that he was doing yakissoba, “ And you? What have you done since that game?”, he walks back with the shoyu sauce. “You’re such a nerd…”, Daishou says but without peeve, “Well, I majored in law… I’m a district attorney now, but I’m studying to become judge.”, he says, blinking as Kuroo look at him in shock, “What?”

“You’re an attorney?! No way. Really?! With suit and tie and everything??”, Kuroo asks with wide eyes, smiling brightly as Daishou nods, “I can’t imagine you in a suit, but this is really cool!”. Daishou couldn’t help but blush heavily, mumbling awkwardly to Kuroo to shut up, to what the other just laugh. Kuroo then finished the dinner and Daishou helped him to set up the things in the small table. Soon they were eating peacefully, and Daishou couldn’t deny that Kuroo also cooks well.

After dinner Daishou insisted to clean up, so Kuroo went to the living room to do something. When Daishou finished he walks out the kitchen to see the other man start to set up a futon in the ground. Kuroo smiles at him, “You can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep here.”, he says and before Daishou could open his mouth to complain, the raven haired man stick up one finger, “My house, my rules. You sleep in my bed.”, and huffing indignantly, Daishou only nods, walking to help the other.

“Oh yeah, you can use my phone to call home and let your wife know that you’ll be sleeping here”, Kuroo says as he points the small black phone in the corner. “What wife?”, Daishou asks in confusion and Kuroo blinks at him even more confuse, “Oh! You mean Mika? We aren’t together anymore”, he smiles. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. “, the younger smiles awkwardly but Daishou just shrugs.

“It’s okay. It was kind of my fault, anyway.”, he says, and soon he and Kuroo were sitting in the couch. “What happened? I mean, if you don’t mind to talk about this.”, the raven haired man said, turning to the smaller one.

“I don’t mind, it has three years already, at some point I got over it.”, Daishou says, smiling softly, “What happened was that I decided that was a good idea to tell her that I also like men and she freaked out. She started to say that Hiroo and I had an affair, which is not true at all, and in the end we broke up like two months before our wedding date.”

“ Wow, that’s horrible. I’m sorry, man.”, Kuroo pats his shoulder as he shrugs. “Yeah, but anyway, at least I didn’t marry her.”, Daishou smiles and Kuroo agrees with a smile, “Kuroo, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Why we hated each other in high school?”, Daishou asks.

“I don’t remember, honestly…”, Kuroo answers after thinking for a while, “It wasn’t something serious, I think, or we would remember…. But it has ten years already, I don’t think we should keep old enmity after so long.”

“ I guess you’re right. “, the greenish haired man agrees, smiling.

“We should go to sleep now, tomorrow is still Thursday. “, the younger says and Daishou agrees, getting up and walking with Kuroo to the bedroom, “If you need more blankets you can get them in that part of the closet, alright? I’ll be in the living room. You can call me if you need something.”

“Thank you, Kuroo… Good night.”, he smiles and the other smiles back. He waves a goodbye as Kuroo closes the sliding door, sighing and walking to the taller man’s bed, crawling up the mattress and lying down, soon turning himself into a burrito, faintly hearing Kuroo entering in the bathroom at distance. 

Now that he was alone, he started to get aware of the thunderstorm outside, biting his own lip to prevent himself to whimper as a loud thunder crashes outside. He closes his eyes, taking a good breath to calm his nerves. How was it that when he was with Kuroo he didn’t mind the thunders and now they were suffocating him?! He looks around, trying to focuses in something else. He didn’t want to go bother Kuroo, so he starts to read the names of the books in the shelves, silently judging when he found Twilight there. Before he noticed, he had fall asleep.

A really loud and close thunder crashes in the sky, making Daishou wake up in a jump, getting out of the bed and running away from the window until his back bump into de closet. He held the hoodie in front of his heart, who was pounding painfully in his chest, sliding down until he finally sit in the floor, biting his lower lip and trying to curl up in a ball. The thunderstorm was stronger now in the middle of the night, the lighting lit up the bedroom like a harbinger of the hell that would come and Suguru only tries to get smaller to run.

He didn’t hear the door sliding open or the steps getting near him, so he startled as strong arms lifted him from the floor. He looks to the raven haired man who was carrying him in bridal style to the living room. “It’s everything okay, I’m with you…”, Kuroo’s soothing voice come near Daishou’s ear and he just nods in agreement, closing his eyes tightly as another thunder crashes in the sky.

Kuroo put Daishou in the futon and soon they were lying side by side, Kuroo’s arm around Daishou’s body, keeping him against his chest so he could calm down a little. The thunders were still crashing loudly in the sky, so Kuroo put the blanket over both of their heads to muffle the sound. Daishou was trembling and crying in silence, but the soft movement of the other’s long fingers in his scalp were helping him to calm down little by little.

“I-I’m sorry….”, Daishou asks, his voice cracking from jitters, “I didn’t want to… Wake you up.”

“Shh, it’s alright. I shouldn’t let you sleep alone. Do you want some water?”, Kuroo asks, starting to move, but Daishou held his shirt, shaking his head, so he stopped, “Alright, I’m not leaving…”

They stay like that for a while, Kuroo caressing Daishou’s hair to help him to calm down and Daishou hidden in the taller man’s chest. Kuroo smells good, Daishou found out, he smells like cologne and shampoo, but also he smells like Kuroo. Daishou remembers how Kuroo smells because back in high school when they were fighting outside the court and getting too close to yell at each other, Kuroo wore no perfume and Daishou could always smells the other’s natural scent. He smelled like burning wood and rain.

“Kuroo…?”, He calls, finally lifting his head, but the blanket didn’t let him see the other and even that the movement above him let him know that Kuroo was looking at him, in this moment he really wanted to look in the other’s eyes. So slowly he take off the blanket from above them, the lighting illuminating the living room let him see those golden cat-like eyes looking curious at him, “ I was in love with you in high school.”

Daishou could see, almost in slow motion, Kuroo’s eyes widening as he was processing the information. Well, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to say this in the middle of the night when he has no way to get back to his home. Daishou was about to apologize when Kuroo laughs. The greenish haired man looked to the other one in confusion as he laughs. “Oh, jesus, I can’t believe this….”, Kuroo laughs.

“I’m sorry.”, Daishou bites his own lip, trying to move away from the taller, but Kuroo’s arm kept him in place. “No, wait. It’s not this. It’s just that now I’m feeling a huge idiot.”, he says, still laughing a little, but as Daishou looks at him in confusion, he explains, “ I was in love with too. I had this really big crush on you, but you had a girlfriend so I decided to make you hate me so I could deal better with my feelings.”

“What? Are you serious?”, he asks dumbfounded, slapping Kuroo chest weakly as the other nods, “I thought you hated me!”, he pouts. Kuroo laughs again, holding the smaller’s hand and caressing softly the palm with his thumb. He then brings Daishou’s fingers to his mouth, kissing slowly the knuckles, making the greenish haired man sigh, “I still like you, though.”, Kuroo whispers, leaning gently toward the other.

Daishou didn’t hear the next blustering thunder, he didn’t see how bright the living room turn out with the close lighting. The only thing he could keep his attention in was the raven haired man’s lips against his own. Maybe thunderstorms weren’t so bad if you have the right company.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Haikyuu!! to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
